fall_of_manfandomcom-20200214-history
The Unnamed Rampager
Basic Info Name: Redacted Titles: "Ghoul," "the Rampager," "Barbarian," "Savage," official clan title as of now Race: Ghoul Class: Rampager Faction: Children of Father Night Player: Grace Stonner Intro This seemingly unnamed ghoul is not bright... but, she's not stupid either. Like most Z Omega type ghouls, the rampager has a mostly functioning and intact mind, but is unable to articulate her ideas in a clear or consistent manner, forcing her to resort instead to grunts and occasionally broken English when necessary. When directly insulted or threatened, she sees no issue in using her large axe as a communication tool. For her, a foe cleaved in two stands as a solid argument. However, her cold and unusually brazen exterior is merely armor for the lost soul inside. As is her actual armor. Which can, and has, stopped quite a few bullets. It is unknown to the masses what the actual name of this ghoul is, or if she even has one. It is entirely possible that only her battlemates in the Children of Father Night are aware of it, or she is simply waiting to be given a title by her superiors. Either way, her presence on the battlefield is more iconically recognized by screams of rage, screams of surprised pain, and then silence. History In a similar fashion to many humans infected by the ghoul virus, the rampager retains almost no memories of her previous human existence, save for bits and pieces that hold no meaning in her new life. Some basic observations, however, have helped lead to assumptions on who the barbarian may have once been. It is believed that this ghoul once resided in the northern wastelands, specifically the barbarian tribes, due to her height and stature. A steady diet of meat and vocation of constant battle caused the northern barbarians to breed out the small and weak, eventually leading to a nearly giant-like population of men and women. The resonating battle cry of the ghoul is also a characteristic specifically of the A'den tribe of northern warriors. These men and women inhabited the drake-infested glaciers of Darasuum-Cin, literally "the eternal white". She also occasionally speaks in a language that is not documented anywhere in the vaults, although it appears it is mainly used for insults and expletives. It is believed this is one of the numerous languages developed by the northern tribes, possibly that of the A'den. The A'den warriors chose to fight mainly with swords and axes when bullets proved ineffective in damaging the tough hide of the frost drakes. This accounts for the rampager's fondness for using a single greataxe in battle. Aside from her possible origin, not much is known about how the rampager came to be infected, or how she ended up so far south. She seems to have no qualms about her new form, and, in a way, even appears happy with it. This has produced the theory that her turning was voluntary and not forced. Perhaps it was a ritual to gain strength at the possible cost of intelligence, or maybe a failed attempt to replicate the Z Gamma effect by some unknown scientist. Her insecurity about her lost intellect points towards the latter, but this cannot be confirmed. In Greyfell The rampager only recently took up residence in Greyfell. It is unknown as to how she ended up in the small town, but it was clear that she was seeking a new tribe to serve with. She found just that within the Children of Father Night. Within her, the Children found a weapon. Her toughened skin and cleaving blows made her out to be a formidable berzerker. Besides having a common enemy in the ghoul-hating population of Greyfell, the rampager does not seem to desire interaction with any of the other resident ghouls. She barely desires interaction with her own Vylas. But, she does have a burning bloodlust that she is more than happy to quench in the name of Father Night. Appearance Compared to the average human female, this ghoul is an Amazon, although she is slimmer than her living tribeswomen due to the general decay caused by the ghoul virus. Burning yellow eyes and tangled hair give the rampager a slightly feral appearance. The blood stains on her face solidify it. She is draped in tattered, basic clothing adorned with various hunks of metal that form her armor. Most of the makeshift plate is fastened in a rudimentary fashion with torn cloth and bits of chain. The metal that constitutes the armor appears very heavy, but doesn't seem to burden the ghoul. Notable Posessions * Ram's Head Greataxe * Plate Metal including Curiass, Gauntlets, Spaulders, Shin Plates, etc. * General travel pouch (normally lootable) * Stuffed toy cat1 1 We'' really aren't sure what the purpose of the cat is, but it is advised that it not be touched, lest you lose an appendage.'' Disclaimer Disclaimer: All info found in this wiki article is neither common knowledge nor usable IC. Your knowledge of this character as a player extends as far as what others have told you about her or what you've gathered from meeting her yourself. Don't use this information in game unless previously worked out with her player, Grace Stonner. Category:Character Category:Ghoul Category:Rampager